7 years later
by starkidgleekk
Summary: It's been 7 years since Kurt, Rachel and Puck moved to New York, after graduation leaving behind their friends and family. Prologue inside to explain the story better, I'm terrible at summaries. This is a sequel to my other story 'Puckleberry'
1. Prologue

Prologue

After graduation, Puck, Kurt and Rachel all moved into an apartment on 23rd street, a few blocks from Broadway. Things were going great until the kids starting running out of money for rent. Puck had a job as a waiter, not completely sure what to do with his life, he thought of making his pool cleaning business happen, but Rachel kept saying it would never work. Rachel and Kurt got into their dream college, and graduated. Kurt did work on Broadway, but he was working as part of the clean up crew. He watched the performers every night wishing he was them. Rachel still kept her dream alive, going to auditions everyday, she came close once but they rejected her after her callback. She worked with Puck as a hostess, and she would sing on the little stage in the restaurant, but it wasn't Broadway.

5 years after graduation, Puckleberry ended. He was tired of her shooting down his ideas; she said she was just being realistic. They fought a lot, and she accused him of cheating, and one day they had a fight they couldn't come back from, so Puck left. He had an uncle in Queens who he lived with now, Rachel and Kurt moved to a crappy apartment on 16th street; it was all they could afford. They took 2 busses to work everyday. They only saw each other after work, and one day Kurt didn't come back till late. He woke her up all exited, the owner of the theater he worked with offered him an extra role, but it paid good money. After a few months he got Rachel and extra role and they moved into a small house that they shared with their roommate, Tori, who was a dancer at a theater a few doors down. They had 2 dogs and a cat, much to Rachel's dismay.

Puck's pool cleaning business took off. He hadn't seen or spoken to Kurt or Rachel in 2 years until they got a pool, and they needed someone to set it up…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys what do you think? Anything I left out that I should add in Chapters to come? What do you guys want to happe- Private Messege me your thoughts and ideas and I'll see what I can do. Thanks- Tori.<strong>

***Yeah, I named a character after me, it was the first name in my head. But I can assure you I cannot dance or sing***


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a warm summer day in July when Noah Puckerman, CEO of Puckerman Inc., was making his daily rounds. He walked up and down isles, checking up on his stock and saying hello to his employees. He had been surprised at how well the business was doing, it was small and not many people knew about it, but it was enough, and with his uncle working at his side he felt unstoppable.

"Hey George what's up man?" said Puck, placing a hand on his back.

"Nothing much, oh hey, Barry can't be in today, his dog's sick" said the tall, brown haired man.

"Oh crap, does he have anyone to cover?" Puck asked

"No, it was last minute and I have a lot of houses to go to today, I need my partner."

"Alright, uh, I'll find someone, let me see your list of houses, maybe I can get some guys to swing over and help you" Puck took he clipboard with all the names and addresses of his clients, _Maggie Shepherds, 266__th__ street; George Grengerford, 52__nd__ street_, the list went on and about halfway through he got to the name _Kurt Hummel, 68__th__ street. _He had to do a double take, Kurt Hummel, he hadn't seen or heard that name in months. They wrote back and forth, mostly Puck checking up on Rachel, he had felt terrible when he left but he couldn't take her constant negativity. He had held his feelings in for so long that one day he just blew up. Kurt told him a couple months later that he was afraid Puck was going to hit Rachel, it was that bad. He knew he hurt Rachel, but he was also glad they broke up because she could focus on her career and he can focus on his. He remembered the fight like it was yesterday…

"_Rach? Kurt? I'm home" Puck called out into the quiet apartment._

"_In here" Rachel had called out. When Puck walked in Kurt and Rachel were cutting coupons. _

"_There's a sale this weekend at T.J Maxx" Kurt said excitedly. Puck laughed reached over and kissed Rachel._

"_What no kiss for me?" Kurt said, pretending to look hurt. Puck blew him a kiss and Kurt pretended to catch it._

"_You know you should really take more hours at work," Rachel said, "We might not make rent."_

"_I'll ask for us to get more hours" Puck said starting to make dinner._

"_Oh, no I can't work more hours I have a lot of auditions I have to go to." Kurt stopped cutting. He and Puck talked often about Rachel's laziness. She barley worked, she just went to auditions all day._

"_Rachel, Puck and I already work so much, we want to relax too you know"_

"_I work too!" She said pouting._

"_Rachel, come on, don't pout what are you, 4?" Puck said rolling his eyes._

"_You always take Kurt's side" she mumbled._

_"Oh, so we're 3 now?" Puck said turning around._

"_I don't understand why you're yelling" she said going back to her coupons. Puck let it go, it wasn't worth fighting over, at least she was trying to make her dream come true; her happiness was all that mattered. When he was done cooking they all sat down and ate their tacos._

"_So how did the meeting go today" Kurt asked._

"_What meeting" Rachel asked._

"_You know the one with the bank to discuss opening my pool business. It went good actually they said I have just enough to get me started." Puck said._

"_Don't waste your time and money, it'll never work out" Rachel said._

_Puck dropped his fork, "why do you do that? Why do you always have to put down my idea, every time I want to talk about it?"_

"_Because we should focus on making rent instead of your silly business" Rachel said looking at him._

"_Rachel…" Kurt started._

"_You know, I have been very patient with you, going to auditions and barley working but I'm _sick_ of it. You should support me like I have been supporting you." He said, raising his voice._

"_Sorry, I voiced my opinion. She said looking down. "Finn would never have-" she started to mumble._

"_FINN? It's been 5 fucking years Rachel. What, you regret choosing me because I don't let you get away with crap? Sorry I don't let you walk all over me" He got up and walked to the bedroom with Rachel following him._

"_No, Puck, I didn't mean to-" But it was too late, the damage was done. He packed an over night bag and started to walk out the door._

"_Where are you going" Rachel said tearing up. He paused at the door._

"_We both know this was coming, we've been fighting none stop for the past 3 weeks. We need time apart, I- I'm sorry" Puck said walking out the door, letting it slowly shut behind him…_

"

Boss?" he heard George say.

"Yes?" Puck said coming out of his flashback. "Oh right, uh how about I be your partner till Barry comes back?"

"Uh, sure" George said.

"5 minutes" Puck said heading toward his office. He got dressed in a daze. He hoped Rachel was there, and Kurt, he missed them a lot. Kurt was his best friend he was the one who helped him move out…

_Puck had come back then next day to collect the rest of his things. His uncle agreed to let him stay, if he kept his job. Kurt was standing at the door when Puck had unlocked it._

"_I, uh, started to pack your things. I figured you were serious, your face said it all." Kurt said sipping his tea._

"_Yeah, Kurt I'm so sorry I-"_

"_Don't worry about it; you said what we were both thinking." He said smiling._

"_How's Rachel" Puck said closing the door._

"_Upset, but she'll get over it" Kurt said walking to Puck and Rachel's room. They packed and brought all the things out to Puck's Uncle's Truck, when they were done Puck hugged his friend goodbye, and they promised to talk often. It was a awkward goodbye because it was so dramatic, but they both knew Rachel wouldn't want to be anywhere near Puck so in a way it was like they were never going to see each other again…_

Puck found himself in a truck with George talking away like it was nobody's business. He smiled and listened and tried to get all his work done as quickly as possible so he could see Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, anyone want to see something happen in this story? I'll try and write it in.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was about 4 in the afternoon when it came time to go to Rachel's place. The whole day had been nothing but flashbacks, mostly happy ones. It made Puck sad, when he had broken up with her he never really considered how happy she made him, all he could think about was the negative comments. When he turned onto their street he was basically jumping with joy. He turned in to the short driveway, behind a small red car with a WMHS bumper sticker on the bumper. The house was small and had black shutters on the windows, and white curtains blocked the view of inside. The house was white and had vines growing on the sides, and flowers growing all around the house. They had a small porch with chairs and tables, Rachel and Kurt probably read there. He walked up the steps and rang the door bell; Kurt answered it with a squeal and a hug.

"Puck!" he said ecstatically.

"Hey Kurt, how ya been?" he said patting his back.

"Good, what are the odds you'd be our pool guy. I see the business went well. I was so happy to see your ad in the newspaper." Kurt smiled. He looked the same, but his wardrobe was toned down. He wasn't as pale as he used to be and he looked exhausted. Puck introduced George and the two shook hands. Kurt invited them inside, and Puck was nervous to see Rachel.

When you walked in the house you saw stairs that went upstairs, and at the top there was a door. To the left was the living room with a brown couch and matching chair. They had a wood rectangle table in the middle of the room with a matching armoire that has a TV in it. The house smelt like lilacs and brownies; Kurt had picked up a new obsession. Before the kitchen was a hallway that led to 2 bedrooms and a bathroom, one was a light peach color with a king sized bed in the middle of the room. The other looked the same but it was blue and had a treadmill inside; that was probably Kurt's. The kitchen was big, it had counter to eat on for breakfast and a table full of coupons and scripts. It was a dark red color, which he didn't get; he always thought kitchens should be a lighter color. All the floors were hardwood flooring and it looked nice. The backyard was a good size; it had a patio with a table and chairs to eat outdoors. The rest was empty grass with a shed in the back full of yard equipment.

"The pool in in the shed let me get it" Kurt said shuffling to the back of the yard.

"Well, look who we have here, Noah Puckerman." Puck turned around quickly and saw Rachel standing there smiling. She had long curly hair now, and she was in a pink dress and pink heels.

"Hey," he breathed turning around.

"I'll just go help that Kurt guy" George said putting down his tools.

"How are you?" Rachel said putting her hands on her hips.

"Good you?" Puck said looking down.

"We're not strangers, you can give me a hug" she said holding out her arms. Puck smiled and embraced her. She smelt like raspberries and hairspray, and her skin was warm against his back. They stayed linked for a couple minutes till George dropped the pool and it made a loud bang.

"Sorry boss" he said opening the box.

"Boss, it suits you" Rachel said stepping away.

Puck smiled, "I should, ah, I should get to work" he said rubbing his head.

"I miss your Mohawk" she said walking in the house.

Puck smiled and turned to help George with the work, Kurt winked at him and Puck shook his head.

An half an hour later and both men were shirtless. It was 88 degrees outside and they were almost done.

"You guys look like you need a drink" Rachel said walking up to them with lemonade.

"Thank you, Miss Berry" George said.

"Call me Rachel" she said handing him the ice cold drink. "The pool looks great."

"Yeah we just have to add a couple more screws and fill it in and you'll have a new pool" Puck said finishing his drink. "Actually, I think we're done" George said walking around the pool, shaking it to check its sturdiness.

"Yay," Rachel clapped, "you know at first I didn't want a pool but I'm glad Kurt talked me into it"

"Alright, get the hose George" Puck ordered handing Rachel the empty glass, "We can't stay for it to fill up, but fill it to about here" he marked the pool with a black sharpie.

"Thank you so much" Rachel said jumping.

"Where's Kurt?" Puck asked putting on his shirt.

"He went to work; he'll be back later though. Do you want to stop by?"

"Um" Puck hesitated.

"Please? We haven't seen you for such a long time" She said with a puppy dog face.

"Sure, what time" he said giving in,

"7:30?"

"I'll be here" Puck said smiling. After George put the hose in the pool, he loaded the truck.

"I'll see you later" Puck said climbing in.

"Yeah you can meet Tori, our roommate" she said.

"Cant wait" Puck said. He put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

"What's the story" George said looking forward.

"Just some old friends I haven't seen in a while" Puck said smiling. After going back to the office to get his paper work, he got in his truck and raced home to get ready. Seeing Rachel brought back a lot of good memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Slow chapter, review please! Anyone want to see anything specific happen? Any mistakes I made or any question I left that I need to answer?<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything Glee related.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 6:30 when Puck got home; he no longer lived with his Uncle but with his girlfriend, Marissa, in an apartment a couple blocks away from his office. He and Marissa were going on a year and 6 months now, and Puck was...happy but not as happy like it was with Rachel. Marissa is a consultant for a major hotel company; she traveled 6 times a week to different strands, and sometimes Puck went with her. At 6:45 he got in the shower, excited for his dinner with Rachel.

'_Rachel was at work and Puck and Kurt were watching Greece._

"_Hey Kurt, I need your advice"_

"_Anything" chimed Kurt._

"_As you know Rachel and I have been dating for 5 years and I am in love with her and I was thinking-"_

"_OH MY GOD! YES PROPOSE NOW!" Kurt squealed._

"_How did you-"_

"_Please I've been waiting for this for 3 years now! I have a selection of rings picked out!" "Not yet Kurt, I want to wait for her career to take off"_

"_So then she can meet some hot actor? No let's go!" Puck laughed as Kurt dragged him to the jewelry store. Puck went to the most expensive section he could afford. He saw a ring with a huge diamond in the middle with 3 smaller diamonds on each side. He told Kurt that he was going to come back tomorrow to get it. After they left Kurt went home and Puck went to work, hoping to get a lot of tips that night. He was planning the proposal in his head, candles, roses, even he was excited. But when he got home and that fight happened, he felt stupid for even thinking that they could get married.'_

Next thing Puck knew he was halfway to Rachel's house. The clock read 7:10 when he pulled onto their street, he was so nervous he drove by their house twice; each time he saw Rachel in the window. When he pulled into their driveway Rachel ran outside and hugged him violently.

"Hi" Puck said squeezing back.

"Sorry, I would have hugged you like this before but I didn't want to embarrass you in front of you employee."

"It's fine" Puck said, smiling. He bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and led him inside; her hands were warm and it felt so right to hold her hand.

"Tori, Kurt, Puck's here." Rachel called closing the door.

Kurt skipped in with a girl beside him. She was as tall as Kurt, had brown curly hair that she wore in a ponytail, had freckles all over and her eyes were hazel.

"Hey I'm Tori" she said extending her hand.

Puck shook her hand, "Noah Puckerman, but call me Puck" he said smiling.

"Rachel has told me a lot about you" Tori said, Rachel shot her a glance and Tori giggled.

"I hear you're a dancer" he said.

"Yeah, that's how I met these guys. I was a back up dance in one of their plays."

"Yeah, she's really good. After about a month she told us about her house and we moved in" Kurt said.

"It's much better than that hell hole of an apartment" Rachel mumbled.

Kurt laughed, "Well Puck, Tori and I are busy in the kitchen so I'm afraid you and Rachel are going to have to entertain each other""Damnit." Puck said sarcastically.

Rachel smacked him on the arm "Rude" she smiled. Kurt and Tori went back to the kitchen while Rachel led Puck to the backyard.

"You been in the pool yet?" Puck asked.

"No, it took _forever_ to fill," Rachel said, "hey I want to show you something Kurt and I did."

"Oh geez." Puck said.

"Nothing bad I promise." Rachel linked arms with Puck while they walked. They stopped at a bench swing under a gazebo. It was surrounded with flowers and rose bushes. It was beautiful, the red flowers stood out next to the pink flowers. It literally looked like a rainbow, the colors blended wonderfully.

"It's beautiful Rachel," breathed Puck as they sat down.

After a couple minutes of silence Rachel spoke, "We never got to talk about it."

"About what"

"The fight"

Puck looked down, "Can I just say, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to blow up like that and I regret walking out."

Rachel looked him in the eyes "I should have **never** brought up Finn, I don't even know why I did, I guess it was cause I talked with him on the phone that day. I'm sorry I was so lazy and blinded by my dreams."

"Don't _ever_ apologize for going after your dreams Rachel. I should have been more understanding, but I guess our breakup ended up as a good thing.""How's that?"

"Well, both our dreams came true. My business is great and you're on Broadway."

"If you count being an 'extra' as a serious role, then yeah" she laughed. They sat looking at each other reminiscing on their life together.

"I never regretted choosing you; it was the best decision I ever made. What I regret is letting you walk out"

"I regret walking out," he said brushing her hair out of her face, "can I tell you something?"

"Anything"

"Before I went to work that day, Kurt and I went ring shopping,"

Rachel looked shocked, and she didn't say anything for a couple minutes, "I know you have a girlfriend. Kurt reads me your letters when you send them"

"So?"

"So, I don't want you to do something you'll regret"

"Don't worry about me" he smiled. Kurt called them in for dinner and they linked arms walking back.

Puck sat across from Rachel and Kurt sat across from Tori. They were eating steak and fries and talking Glee club.

"Had anyone ever gone back to visit?" Tori asked.

"I have, and Ms. Pillsbury got married and have a daughter now, and her name is Samantha" Puck said.

"Really?" Kurt said taking a sip of water.

"Yeah and as far as I know, Artie is a director in California, Mercedes is living in Los Angeles, Quinn and Finn are married, Brittany and Santana are married and living together in Massachusetts, Sue's still giving kids hell and Tina moved in with Mike after she graduated and he's a dancer.""Wait, Mike Chang?""Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah! We work together, hell of a dancer. He lived with his wife, Tina, a couple blocks from here."

"Seriously? Wow, he's been so close all this time." Rachel said.

"We should throw a Glee club reunion, back in Ohio!" Kurt said.

"Yes, oh my god, can we?" Rachel said.

"Already calling " Kurt said.

"I'm surprised we haven't had one yet" Puck said smiling.

They spent the rest of the night in the phone with , they were planning a reunion in a month, and Kurt couldn't be more excited. Puck agreed to help, hoping that this would give him a chance to see Rachel more. At the end of the night Rachel walked Puck to his car, he got in and she closed the door.

"If I had proposed, would you have said yes?" He asked starting the car.

"In a heartbeat" she replied kissing him on the cheek. Puck went home in a daze; if he had gone back and they had talked he would be married to the girl of his dreams.

'_Maybe it's not to late,' _he thought, _'but what about Marissa, I love her too.'_ Now he knew how Rachel felt all those years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry for the wait, a lot of school work, but I will be devoting an entire day to my writing. Review please, anyone want me to put something specific in, I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading- Tori.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee related.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Puck woke up with the sun in his eyes, he felt Rachel's head resting on his chest. _

_He kissed her soflty on the forehead, "Morning Sunshine" he said as she opens her eyes._

"_Hey" she siad kissing him softly on the lips. She smiled and slowly moved her lips down to his jaw line and then down to his neck. She climed on top of him and moved down his body, kissing every inch. He smiled as she reached his sweatpants, she pulls them down and he can fell her breath on his…_

His alarm clock goes off and wakes up from his dream.

"Shut that damn thing off!" Marissa yelled, he had not even heard her come in last night.

"Oh hey babe how was the trip," He asked leaning down to kiss his girlfriend.

She swatts his head away, "It was fine, shut off your alarm clock, I need my sleep!" Puck rolled over, shut off his alarm clock, and stared at his girlfriend.

'_How can she be so…rude?' _he thought, _'I haven't seen her in… weeks and she acted like she could care less. Maybe she's just tired. Yeah I bet that's it'_

He got in the shower and thought about his dream. It wasn't weird to him; he was used to have those kinds of dreams in high school. He admits to himself that he wishes he were back in high school. He misses Glee club, and being a kid, and he almost misses Ohio; but most of all be misses the fun he had with Rachel.

'_No, I can't think about that,' _he thought to himself as he got out of the shower, _'I love Marissa. What kind of person would I be if I left her for Rachel?' _He got dressed and tried to forget his dream. He loved Marissa, Rachel had moved on, and that's that.

He got to work at 7:30, and his Uncle greeted him at the door, "You have a visitor," he said winking.

"This early?" Puck said walking toward his office.

"They said it was an emergency, and that this was the only time they could come." Puck raised an eyebrow at the lack of the use of pronouns and opened his office door. He saw Rachel pacing back and forth.

"Rachel are you okay? Is something wrong with Kurt or Tori? What's wrong?" he said worriedly.

"Everything's fine, it's just… I couldn't sleep last night and I need to ask you something," she said looking in his eyes.

He relaxed a bit, "What is it? You can ask me anything."

"You say you always regret walking out and not talking about it, so I want to know why you didn't come back. What made you stay away?"

He sighed and motioned her to sit down. He sat behind his desk and looked her straight in the eyes, "I stayed away for so many reasons. Honestly, I thought you would be better off without me. You could focus on your career and not worry about me. Plus, I thought that I hurt you too much for you to ever consider taking me back. And look how right I was! You and Kurt live happily with a roommate in a house, not a crappy apartment, you have a steady job on Broadway, and probably have boys lining outside your door for you."

Rachel stood up, "After 6 years of being together, and after 5 years of living together, you still think I would want anyone but you? Did it ever occur to you to check on how I was doing? I know you asked Kurt in your letters but what was Kurt supposed to say? That I was heartbroken, that I was crying in my room for days?"

"You were crying?"

"Of course I was crying! You were the love of my life, the person I gave up everything for! I thought I was the immature one in the relationship" she stormed out of the room and Puck stared after her. He didn't know what to think, he never knew she felt that way.

After 5 minutes his uncle walked in the room, "That was Rachel?" he said sitting down.

"Yeah" Puck said rubbing his head.

"So why are you still sitting here?"

"What?"

"Listen, Marissa is a monstrous bitch and trust me; I've seen you happier when you broke up with Rachel than when you're with Marissa"

"It's not that simple Uncle Jack"

"The hell it's not"

"I've been with Marissa for 18 months now, I can't just leave her."

"She leaves you all the time! Hell, take out her traveling time, you guys have only been together for 3 months"

"If I leave her I'll be like my father"

"Listen to me; you are nothing, _**nothing,**_ like your father. He walked out on your mom when she was pregnant because he was a deadbeat coward. Now Marissa isn't pregnant is she?"

"No."

"You guys aren't engaged are you?"

"No"

"So go get your girl, your real girl, the one that makes you happiest" His uncle got up and walked out and Puck knew he was right. He grabbed his things and practically ran out of the warehouse. He didn't know how fast he was driving but he did know it only took him 5 minutes to get to Rachel's house. He jumped out of his car and knocked loudly on the door.

"Rachel! Rachel if you're there please open the door!" he said loudly.

He waited five minutes and pulled out his phone.

'**Kurt, is Rachel with you?'** he texted.

'**No, she's at auditions all day, she won't be back till 3'** he replied.

Puck looked at his watch, _8:05_, it read.

'_Shit' _he thought. He turned around and Tori was standing there.

"Uh, hi" Puck said as she climbed the steps.

"Rachel's not here"

"I know, I was just leaving"

"You can stay if you want"

"Won't it be a long time till she gets back?"

"So, we can get to know each other better, and by the looks of it you need to talk about something" Tori said unlocking the door.

"I just really need to see Rachel" Puck said walking inside.

"So you can confess your love for her? It's not that hard to notice, the way you look at her is like, well it's hard to describe, all I know is you look at her with love and she looks at you the same way."

"She does?"

"Oh hell yeah, she couldn't stop talking about how you fought so hard for her."

Puck blushed, "I love her a lot"

"So why'd you guys break up?"

"It's a long story"

"We've got time" Tori said smiling at Puck. She made coffee and he told her the story of Puckleberry, from the very beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry for the wait, I'll write as much as I can and hopefully I can update soon. Fair warning I might write a Puckleberry sex scene I just have no idea how. Review, is there anything confusing in the story? And Jazzy will be re-entering the story soon. Thanks for reading -Tori.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"And now Rachel is pissed at me" Puck finished. He had told Tori the whole Puckleberry adventure. She took a sip of her coffee and put her hair up in a ponytail.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked resting her head in her hand.

"I have no clue," he said stirring his coffee.

"You love Rachel, from what I understand, but you won't go after her?"

"I would but Marissa is holding me back."

It surprised Puck that he is telling Tori everything, as if they were friends since birth. She was very sweet to him; not interrupting his story, not judging him, not commenting. She was kind of like his therapist.

"Seriously the way you say that, it sound like bullshit"

He looked up at her, "What?"

"You say it like you have no choice, you sound _miserable_ with this Marissa chick, and honestly she sounds like a bitch."

He smiled, "She kind of is"

Tori looked at her watch, _9:15_ it read.

"One thing is for sure, you want Rachel back you need to do something big," She said, "Let's go"

"Go where" Puck said standing up.

"To go get some slushies; I have an idea" Tori said grabbing her car keys.

"Nice car" he said getting in.

"Thanks. My parents bought it for me when I got into college."

"Did they always support your dream?"

"Not at first; they thought it was stupid" she started, pulling out of the driveway, "They wanted me to be a nurse, like my mom, but I always wanted to dance. It makes me feel free, you know? Anyway, they changed their minds after my little brother, Jason, admitted he was gay. They realized that it didn't matter what their children did, but as long as they were happy. So every time I danced weather in my room or up on stage, they videotaped me for my college applications."

"Is that what drew you to Kurt"

Tori smirked, "Yes and No, we bonded over it but his sarcasm is what really got me."

"Kurt sarcastic. Kurt Hummel?" He knew Kurt had a couple comebacks, but he never heard him be sarcastic.

"Yeah! He's really funny, wasn't he like that in High School?"

"Not really" Puck looked back at high school and realized how much they never really knew each other until he got together with Rachel.

Tori noticed this and quickly changed the subject, "So, glee club. Was it as good as it sounds?"

"Oh absolutely. Glee club was a place where you didn't have to pretend, all you had to do was be yourself and no one ever judged you. You could let out all your feelings in song, and everyone would try to comfort you. It was a place where you knew who your true friends were." he smiled to himself and remembered all the songs he sang, especially 'Sweet Caroline'.

"So here's my idea" Tori said, today was going to be a busy day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rachel sat on the stage talking to her friend Michelle, when Kurt sat down, "Michelle can you give us a minute?"

The blonde girl nodded and walked away leaving a confused Rachel to stare at her best friend, "What's wrong"

"Why did Puck ask me where you are?" he said showing her the text.

Rachel looked down at her feet and sighed, "Okay fine," she told Kurt about this morning and he shook his head.

"Idiot" he said.

"Me?"

"No, me," Kurt got up and started stretching.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said.

"I practically helped him run away."

"What?" Rachel said, extremely confused.

"When you guys fought, I always backed him up; I was sick of your laziness. Anyway, after your break-up fight, I never convinced him to stay and when you went out to auditions, I packed his things. Hell, I _helped_ him pack; I never asked why he left because I thought I knew, but obviously I didn't."

Rachel sighed, "You didn't do anything wrong, Kurt. My relationship with Puck should have nothing to do with you; unless we're asking for advice." They smiled at each other and hugged each other tightly.

Rachel wasn't mad at Kurt, or Puck, she was just angry with herself for causing the fight in the first place. Her life with Puck was magical. She thought of him when she woke up, and thought of him when she went to sleep. When he wrapped her in his arms, she imagined that no place would ever feel safer. He was her soul mate, that she was completely sure of. The way she looked at him, the way he looked at her, told her anything she ever wanted to know. He never had to tell Rachel he loved her because she could see it in his eyes.

"I lied by the way," Kurt said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"About what"

"Where you were; I said you were at auditions all day. You were acting weird when you came into work, so I figured it was best he didn't come."

"Thanks" Rachel smiled. She was relieved; she didn't really want to talk about relationships or anything related to it. She was confused and tired; she didn't want to break up a relationship for her own selfish needs.

After work, she kissed Kurt goodbye. He worked until six, he had a more important role, instead of standing and singing in the background, he actually had a few lines to say, but still no solos. She walked and sat at her bus stop, and started to plan the reunion.

'_I should go visit Mike and Tina,' _she thought, _'We have lived so close for so long, how could we not know?'_

She remembered the last day of school as if it was yesterday.

_All the Glee club kids sat in a circle, no one said a word; no one wanted to say goodbye._

"_You better kick ass next year, Artie and Tine, or we'll come back to beat you up." Kurt said through his tears._

"_Yeah, we gotta keep our winning streak going." Tina choked out. For the past 2 years, _The New Directions_ have won Nationals with Michael Jackson songs. They still don't know how they won, but they did and they couldn't be happier. Next year there would be 16 kids, including Tina and Artie, in the Glee club. After people realized what happened in Glee club, and how being in it made them feel, was always at school auditioning kids for next year._

"_No ore show tunes, Mr. Shue," Finn said._

_ He put his hands up in surrender, "I promise, Artie will probably be running this club next year.'_

_They all chucked as Artie said, "True dat."_

_They looked all around the room at each other, knowing that this could be the last time they ever see each other. _

"_It's not going to be the same without you guys," Tina said, starting to sob. _

_Quinn finally lost it and started to cry, Finn held her and kissed the top of her head, "No matter what happened in the past, we are a family and I love each and every one of you," Finn said with an agreeing murmur from the group._

"_We have to stay in touch," Santana said squeezing Brittany's hand, "I l know I was a bitch and I love you guys for putting up with my crap. I loved Glee club, every minute of it. It showed me who I was and it showed me who true friends were. When I was out of the closet the cheerios ignored me, and you guys took me in with open arms. I will _never_ be able to express my thanks for that" She finished with Brittany kissing her softly on the lips._

"_I' m going to miss this so much" Rachel bawled._

"_Group hug" Puck yelled. They stayed in that hug for an hour, in silence. They really were a family, and saying goodbye was something they never wanted to do. They said goodbye and Rachel and Puck walked the halls one last time. They stopped at the locker she had sophomore year._

"_This is where it started," she said putting her hand on it._

"_I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm going to miss this place"_

"_At least you have me"_

'_And Kurt" he said smiling, they kissed gently and walked out of the school. That was the last time they ever set foot in that school._

"Rachel!" Tori screamed pulling up to the curb.

"Hey" she said snapping out of her flashback, "on your way to work?"

"Yeah, Kurt is going to get a ride home from me, but we wonk get back home till 7:30. Order a pizza or something for dinner"

"Okay" Rachel said waving bye as Tori pulled away.

Rachel got on her bus and sat in silence. It was a short ride, about 10 minutes. She got of and found a rose petal, and saw another one a block down. When she got to her house, there was a lit candle on the porch, and when she opened, the door there was a set of candles forming a pathway to her bedroom. There were so many rose petals it looked like a red carpet. The blew out all the candles on her way to her room, on her door knob there was a necklace, with the star of david hanging on the chain; just like the one she wore in high school. She had lost it when they moved. She slowly opened the door, teary-eyed, and when the door was wide open, she saw Puck standing there with a pink rose and a grape slushy in his hands. Behind his ear was a straw and he had a nervous smile on his face.

"Noah wha-" she started.

"I am so sorry, for everything. I never meant to hurt you" he put down the slushy and the rose, "Can you please forgive m-" Rachel tackled him and kissed him passionately. All there clothes were off in less than a minute and under the covers, in the bed in lass than one second.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, I <em>will<em> do the reunion that was part of the story from the beginning. I couldn't do a sex scene- I had no idea how to write one. Sad I know. Anyway 6 hopefully will be up in a couple days. Thanks for reading, review please! -Tori**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Puck and Rachel had fallen asleep; her head was on his chest and he could smell her strawberry shampoo when he woke up. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:34.

"Shit," he said, his uncle was going to kill him.

"Hey," Rachel said looking up at him.

"Good afternoon sunshine," he said, "it's 8:30"

"I'll order pizza"

"Are Kurt and Tori home?"

"They should be, they got off work at 7:30." she said pulling on her robe.

"Okay, you order, I'll pay; and don't argue with me" he smirked as Rachel opened her mouth to protest.

She smiled and walked out of the room in her pink robe with "Berry" written in sparkled on the back. He got it for her for her 20th birthday and couldn't believe she kept it. He got up put on his pants, grabbed his phone and called his uncle

"Hello, Puckerman Inc. how may I help you?" the secretary said.

"John Puckerman, please" he said pulling on his shirt.

"Who may I ask is calling?"

"Noah Puckerman"

"Oh hey Mr. Puckerman"

"Hi Jenn, and what did I say? Call me Noah."

"Ill direct your call _Noah_"

"Thanks Jenn."

He heard ACDC play on the other end of the phone while he waited for his uncle to pick up. He made the bed because he knew Rachel would get mad if he didn't.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong," his uncle said quickly. He always answered the phone that way when Puck called.

"Nothing, just calling for apologizing for going MIA."

"Don't worry about it, I'm not completely useless. Were you with Rachel?"

"Yeah we, uh, we talked"

"Now did you talk with your cloths on or off?"

"That's classified"

His uncle chuckled, "Marissa called; she doesn't have to leave for work anytime soon. Her boss gave her a couple weeks off."

"Can you cover for me? Say Aunt Alexandra's sick and you need my help taking care of her?"

"Sure thing, but you know what you have to do right? Don't put it off, the longer you wait the more she'll get hurt"

"I know."

"Good, now I expect you at work tomorrow. 6:30 sharp."

"Got it, and Uncle John; you really need to get a cell phone"

"No way, those things are fucking annoying and cost too much"

Puck chuckled, "Bye Uncle John. Thanks."

"Anytime" Puck hung up the phone and sat on the bed. He knows he should feel guilty but he doesn't. Everything that happened felt right. Sleeping next to Rachel gave him the best night's sleep he has ever had. He knows he had to break up with Marissa, not because he slept with Rachel but because he can't be in that relationship anymore. However, right now all he wants to do is spend as much time with Rachel as he can.

"Hey," she said walking in, "I ordered the pizza"

"Thanks" he said turning around.

"Noah, I hope you don't think I'm a home wrecker for-"

"Rachel stop; I wanted this. I do, however, have to apologize for what happened 7 years ago."

"What?" she asked confused.

"For making you choose between Finn and me. I know it was hard for you."

"Actually," she said sitting on the bed, "it was very easy for me to choose. The hard part was letting go and taking a chance, but it _was_ the best decision of my life." she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"I've missed this, all of it," he whispered.

Rachel smiled, "Me too."

They stayed lying next to each other, not talking, just laying. It was nice and peaceful; they breathed in sync, taking in the moment. He never had this with Marissa, that is when she's around. Puck thought about how to breakup with Marissa. How will she take it? Will she throw him out? Will she beg him to stay? Will she even care at all? He had no idea; technically it was _his_ apartment so if anyone has to leave it was going to be her. All of a sudden nerves spread through his boy, will she go after Rachel? Blame it all on her? He can't tell her about Rachel, right? She could go to Rachel's job and ruin her career.

The doorbell ran making them both jump. Puck grabbed his wallet and paid the pizza guy. When he walked back to the room Rachel was dressed in a loose t-shirt, shorts, no make up on and her hair in a messy bun.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"You look beautiful" he said walking forward.

She chuckled, "Why thank you."

They sat on the couch and ate their pizza while watching "Goodfellas". An hour later Kurt and Tori walked in the door. He looked at Tori who gave him the "good job" look.

"Did you guys eat?," Kurt asked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah there is some pizza left if you want, or did you guys already eat?" Rachel said.

"Yeah we did, at this new restaurant that was quite adorable," Kurt said, "And, I met this guy"

"Ooohhhh tell me more" Rachel clapped.

"Spill it Hummel" Puck smiled. Kurt sad in the chair next to the couch and Puck and Rachel made room for Tori.

"His name is Blaine Anderson," Kurt started, "He's a year younger than me, and he graduated from a school in Nebraska, aaaaaand he _just _joined the staff at our theater!"

"Yay, I get to meet him!" Rachel said.

"You sure do, and I am going out with him on Friday"

"This is exciting" Puck said. He meant it; Kurt is like the little brother he never got to have, yeah he had Jazzy but he always wanted a little brother. It's a little strange cause they're the same age but he didn't dwell on the specifics. In a way he looked up to Kurt, he was able to be who he was and be proud of it and didn't give a fuck what people thought. Puck has never been that way; he always worried how people saw him. In pre-school he was a nerd who liked math and science, and he always played by the rules. But kids teased him, so from that day on he was bad-ass Puckerman, the kid no one fucked with. He watched as Tori, Kurt and Rachel bitched about their co workers and he couldn't help but feel this is where he belonged: him and Rachel, living with Kurt and Tori. It all felt right and he didn't care what Marissa did, he was going to be with Rachel no matter what.

It was 11:30 when everyone went to bed. Rachel led Puck to her room and they climbed into bed.

"What time do you have to go to work tomorrow?" Rachel asked cuddling up to Puck's side.

"6:30, I'll set my phone alarm to 5:30" he said.

"No need, I get up at 5 every morning to get ready for work. I'll wake you on time" she said.

Puck kissed the top of her head and she smiled. They lay in bed with his arm around her, her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"You know, we took a long nap. I doubt we're going to fall asleep soon." he said, looking down into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Then we should do something to tire ourselves out" she smiled climbing on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SO<em> sorry it took this long to update! School gives me so much work I almost forgot about this story. I'm writing chapter 7 now, hopefully I'll have it done soon. Review please, and thanks for reading!- Tori**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Noah, wake up," Rachel said, shaking him gently.

"What time is it?" He said rolling over.

"5:20. Do you have to go home to get ready for work?"

"Yeah," he looked at her blank face. "What's wrong?"

"Is it wrong for me to _not _want to go home?"

"What?" he smiled

"It's just; I know your girlfriend lives with you and I-"

"You think I will go home and never come back." he smiled.

"It's not funny!" she smacked his arm.

"I'm sorry," he tried to stop smiling, "its just, you're adorable when you're jealous"

"I'm serious Noah!" she sat down.

He put his arms around her and kissed her head, "I'm not going anywhere. To tell you the truth, I want to go home so I can break up with Marissa. Last night taught me that you are the only one I want to be with and no one else can _ever_ compare to you. You're the one Rachel." She looked up at him with a smile on her face that stretched from ear to ear.

"Go home" she said nudging him, "call me when it's done"

"You make it sound like I'm going to murder her." he said. Rachel giggled and walked him to her car.

"Bye," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye." He pulled out of the driveway. She went back inside and leaned against the closed door.

She started dancing around the living room. It was like she was 17 again and in her bedroom in her dads' house. She was head over heels for him and couldn't wait for him to come back. She danced and turned on her music even louder because she thought no one was home.

"Someone's happy" she heard Kurt say. She screamed and stubbed her toe on the coffee table.

"Fuck!" she said rubbing her toe, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"No a pipe bursts so we get a couple days off." he smirked.

"Shut up, you danced around when you met Blaine."

"Yeah in my room, when everyone was asleep. You're dancing in front of an open window."

She looked at her feet, her toe really hurt, "Want to dance with me" she said quietly.

"Hell yeah" Kurt said. He turned on the music, put his tea down and started dancing with Rachel, singing along to the song.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Puck drove to his apartment and thought about the difference between Marissa and Rachel. Marissa would yell at him to shut the alarm clock off where Rachel would wake him gently. He realized what he had and how selfish he was to walk out and never talk to her about it. He couldn't believe he chose this life with her; he wasn't even sure if she liked him, all she did was yell at him. They barley even had a relationship; she was never around, she probably used him for his apartment. He couldn't wait to go back to Rachel's for dinner tonight. He was going to break up with Marissa the minute he walked in the door.

'_What about my stuff' _he thought, _'she'll through it out the fucking window. Fuck it Rachel's worth it.'_ He parked in the parking garage and locked his car. He walked to his door and he could smell pancakes and bacon. He opened the door and saw Marissa cooking and setting the small table in the kitchen.

"Hey hun" she said smiling and walking toward him.

"You're cooking? You never cook, especially not at 5:30 in the morning." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I figured you'd be hungry taking care of Aunt Alexandra all night"

"But how did you know what time I'd be home?"

"Your uncle said you had to be in at 6:30 so I figured you would come home an hour early like you always do. What, am I not allowed to cook for my boyfriend?"

"Um, yeah thank, thanks Marissa" he said stumbling on his words.

"Well sit, you have to eat and take a shower before going to work."

He sat down next to her at the small, maroon table that he always hated but it came with the apartment so he kept it there.

"We need to talk" he said.

"About what"

"Us."

"Oh my God" she said putting her fork down.

"It's just, I don't see for weeks at a time and when I try to say hello and kiss you, you shut me down! I'm tired of feeling like I'm your… backup plan for when you're off work. I want someone who's around and loves me and someone who doesn't treat me like a roommate"

"So what are you saying?" she said looking down.

He took a deep breath, "We're done"

She nodded, "Who's the other girl and don't try to tell me a bullshit story about how there isn't one because you smell like her. No man wears strawberry cologne"

"Listen I've wanted this for a while but just never had the balls to do it so it doesn't matter who the other girl is. I think you should pack-" he was interrupted by water being splashed on his head and syrup being squirted in his face.

"Asshole" she said grabbing her purse.

He was filled with rage and could feel the heat rise in his body, "Says the girl who neglects her boyfriend and bitches at him when he tries to say hello! You're selfish and mean and I want your shit _out_ of my apartment!" She threw a vase full of flowers at him and slammed the door. He went in the shower and let the warm water run down his body and he felt a large weight lifted off his chest.

'_I have to call Rachel'_ he thought. He finished his shower, picked up his cell phone and dialed Rachel. As he waited for her to pick up he started to get dressed.

"Hello?" He heard her say.

"It's me"

"Hey stud muffin"

He raised an eyebrow, "Did you just call me _stud muffin_?"

"Yeah, I thought I would try it out," they both chuckled, "Did you, uh, did you make it home okay?"

"Yeah I just got out of the shower"

"Did you-"

"Yes I dumped her. She didn't take it well though; she threw a vase at me"

"Oh are you okay?"

"Just happy I'm single," there was a short pause and he swore he could here Kurt clapping in the background, "Uh Rach?"

"What, yeah I'm here"

"Are you free for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll come to your office at 12:30?"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Bye"

"Bye, Rachel" he hung up the phone and smiled.

'_Today is going to be a good day'_ he thought as he finished getting ready and headed to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for the wait. Please review and message me if you have any suggestions. You'll be sure to get credit for it. Thanks for reading- Tori.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Puck was sitting at his desk when his Uncle walked in the room.

"What's up Puck?" he said sitting down in the green chair in front of Puck's desk.

"Nothing why?" Puck replied.

"Just wondering how things went with Rachel"

"How do you think it went" Puck smiled.

"My man!"

"Yeah well….I dumped Marissa"

"Good for you, she was a bitch"

"Hey!"

"What she was!"

"Yeah but you don't have to be so mean"

"What are you? A five year old girl?"

"Shut up" Puck smiled and threw his pen at his uncle

"You and Rachel serious?"

"Well we only spent one day together-"

"But you have five years in the past"

"People change. It's been 2 years."

"And yet you ended up in each others arms."

Puck played with his nameplate, "I liked you better when you didn't go all Yoda on me"

"Yeah well, you're lost kid. Everyone can see that"

"I'm not lost!"

"So you're scared"

"What would I be afraid of?"

"That you two will break up again. That you're not good enough anymore"

Puck looked up, "am I wrong to think that. Look at my childhood. It took a year and a half to finally get enough courage to fight for Rachel. I remember being a hard ass all the time, pretending that nothing bothered me. Now…"

"You're soft like the Pillsbury Dough- Boy," his uncle leaned forward, "Look all I'm saying is you look happier after _1 day_ with Rachel than you have after _18 months _with Marissa, so don't screw it up. You don't have to marry the girl, just try to keep her around for a long time"

"I'll try."

"Good now onto business: we are low on chlorine bucket, tubing, and the stuff that makes your pool turn clear again after it's turned green"

"Yeah I have no idea what the name of that is… all I know is that when you use it you "shock" the pool"

"I guess that's why we hired Jeremy," they laughed. Jeremy was hired a couple months after they started the business to do merchandise because Puck and his Uncle did not know the names of any materials that they needed.

"Oh, and that ad guy called and said if you want it you have to let him know by Friday or the price goes up"

"Whatever helps. That newspaper ad alone gained up 35 new clients, a bus ad will double it!"

"I know, investing in your pool business was the best decision I ever made. You know, besides marrying your Aunt Alexandra" his uncle winked.

Puck smiled, "thanks," and his Uncle walked out. He would never tell anyone, but that meant the world to him. Since he was a kid he was constantly told he was stupid, not good enough, never going to amount to anything and, the worst of all, he was told he would be a deadbeat like his dad. He never had anyone tell him the special things about him that is until he joined Glee club. Even then, he thought everything he was ever told was true; he was a loser. Now here he is, 25 years old being told everything he ever wanted to here; everything in 12 little words.

A couple hours later Puck became ansy, he had an hour before Rachel showed up. He was becoming nervous, he felt as if he was in High School again and every time he went out, he got butterflies in his stomach. He changed into the jeans and t-shirt he brought to work and brushed his teeth. 50 minutes till the date.

'_Breath Puckerman, breath' _he thought.

"Nervous?" he herd someone say but right away, he knew who it was.

"Mr. Schue, is that you" his jaw dropped.

"Hey Puck." Mr. Schue smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>so <em>sorry guys, uh enjoy, comment, yell at me for teaking forever to upload; I'll apriciate all of it. Next Chapter already writte, I just have to type it on my computer! And I know this chapter is short, I just wanted to give you something to read. Thanks- Tori.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mr. Schue, what's up man!" Puck hugged his former glee club coach tightly. Puck didn't realize how much he missed him till now.

"Nothing much man how are you!"

"Good," Puck smiled widely, and he noticed a small girl with curly red hair, "Who's this?"

Mr. Schue smiled, "Noah, I'd like you to meet Samantha. My daughter."

Puck bent down and stuck out his hand, "Hey Samantha, I'm Noah, but you can call me Puck"

"Hi Puck," the little girl smiled and shook his hand, "Can I go sit on the couch?"

"Yeah go ahead, kid" Puck said standing up.

Puck and Mr. Schue sat down with Samantha. She looked like her mom but with her dad's eyes. As Mr. Schue sat down Puck started to really look at him. had some grey hair , it almost looked like highlights. His eyes had slight wrinkles and looked to be darker than they used to be.

"So what brings you to New York?" Puck asked.

"Kurt wanted to discuss the reunion in person," Mr. Shue laughed, "Plus, I wanted to see you guys. How long has it been?"

"7 years" Puck nodded his head in disbelief .

"Feels like forever, you miss it?"

"Glee club or Highschool?"

"Both"

"Glee club, hel yeah. High school not so much. I just miss everyone, you know?"

"Yeah"

"So how's Mrs. Schuester"

Will smiled, "Pregnant"

"Go, Mr. Shue!"

"Twins" Will said.

"One's a boy and one's a girl!" Samantha said.

"Sam's very excited for her little siblings" Will said.

"Congrats man, can't wait to see everyone again"

"Even Sue?" Will smiled.

"Oh absolutely. How's Beastie?"

"Married, 2 kids, both sports fanatics"

"Good for her" Puck smiled.

"Kurt tells me you and Rachel are starting things up again?"

"We've got a date soon"

"Explains the jeans and t-shirt."

"Yeah, I'm in a suit usually now. Gotta look professional."

"Well we have a reservation for lunch at McDonalds" Will said standing up.

"Yes!" Samantha said.

They smiled and shook hands. On his way out Will turned around and said, "Hey Puck"

"Yeah?"

"Out of all the kids I had ever taught, and all the kids in Glee club, I knew you were one who would leave that dump of a town behind and amount to great things. I'm proud of you, Noah."

Puck gave Mr. Shue a hug, "Thanks, Mr. Shue"

"Will."

Puck smiled and Will walked out. Puck put the radio on and _Sweet Caroline_ came on, he laughed. Puck then had an idea, he went into the storage closet in his office and found his old guitar.

He smiled and texted Rachel, _**'Meet me at the park at 4'**_

'_**That's in a half- hour!' **_she replied

'_**Is that a problem'**_

'_**No see you then'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel was getting her dress on when Tori walked in, "Nervous"

"No… why is it obvious?" Rachel replied.

"He really likes you, Rach. There's no need to be nervous"

Rachel turned around, "You don't even know him. Why'd you help him the other day"

"Well for one thing he looked desperate. _And, _he reminded me of Josh. Did I ever tell you that story?"

"No."

"Sit," they sat down on Rachel's bed, "Josh was the sweetest guy. He would rub my stomach when I was cramping and bring me chocolate when I was sad. When my mom died he was the only one I wanted and he brought me chocolate and my favorite movie. He just let me cry in his lap, I didn't have to talk, just cry. Anyway, we were together since 8th grade, it seemed as though we would be together forever. We graduated high school and moved to California so that I could live my dream and be an actress, even though I just became a background dancer. Anyway, we got married, eloped. We couldn't wait we loved each other and it consumed us. One day, he came home and told me he could live like this anymore, so he did something he always wanted; he joined the army. On his first tour he was killed. He sent me one letter before he died." Tori got the letter out her desk and read it out loud:

"_My dearest,_

_It's hard to be out here. Not only because I am surrounded by death and by blood but because I am so far from you. I wish I had thought this entirely through. I guess I saw you following your dreams and being happy that I wanted that. I just never realized how happy I was. I do not regret joining, however, I am helping the children here anyway I can. I can't help but imagine what our children will be like one day, you're curly brown hair and hazel eyes, my height and nose. We can name our daughter Lisa Marie after you're mother and grandmother, and our boy Alexander Michel after my brother and father. I wish I had given you the wedding you deserved, but mostly I wanted to see you walk down the isle on your father's arm in a beautiful white dress. I hope to come home soon. I love you, so much._

_ Josh"_

Rachel wiped away her tears, "Why did you never tell me"

"You know me, I;m not one to share" Tori wiped her face, "Anyway that's why I am so sure things will work out with you two. They way he looks at you is the way Josh looked at me. Noah has _so_ much love in his heart, and it's all for you."

Rachel took in what Tori said when she walked out. Rachel got ready and Tori gave Rachel her car keys. They hugged and Rachel headed to the park, the whole way Rachel thought of Tori's story and smiled. Rachel was picturing her and Noah's wedding and their kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for the wait. But schools over and I hopefully will update regularly. Review please- Tori :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rachel arrived at the park and was sitting on a bench, waiting. She looked at her watch '_4:28' _it read. Her foot started to shake, like it did when she got nervous. A few moments later she heard a guitar playing and couldn't see where it was coming from. She recognized the song, _Sweet Caroline_, she smiled remembering Puck singing it to her in the glee club, and the car ride home years ago that provoked her to kiss him on her doorstep. The music got louder and when she looked to her right Puck was standing in a carriage pulled by white horses strumming his guitar to their song. He had on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and he had a rose in his mouth. A cliché but hey, she was not going to complain. She stood up and put her hands on her hips, it was the most romantic thing anyone had done for her and she started to get tears in her eyes. In the back of her mind she heard Tori saying _'Noah__ has so much love in his heart, and it's all for you.'_

He pulled up next to her and the man controlling the horses stopped the carriage. Noah helped her in and she kissed him immediately.

"I love you" she said.

XXXXXXX

Puck saw her sitting on the bench and started strumming as the man pulled the carriage. She had on a flowy red dress and matching red shoes and lipstick. The wind blew her hair and made her look like someone from a dream. He smiled at her as he played and when he got to her she had her hands on her hips that made her look sassy, he loved that. He helped her in the carriage and almost fell over when she kissed him.

"I love you" she said to him.

"I love you, too my Jewish- American princess."

She laughed, "When did you put all this together"

"20 minutes ago" he smiled.

They pulled away and sat down. He poured 2 glasses of champagne.

"Oh, no thanks champagne gives me headaches. Sorry" Rachel said.

"Don't worry about it, but I do have to ask you something" he said

"Anything" Rachel said.

"Are we… together? Cause I was kind of hoping you were my girlfriend after we slept together."

"I thought we were just 'friends with benefits.' sorry Noah"

"Oh" Puck looked down.

"Noah, I'm joking. Of course I'm your girlfriend!" she smiled.

"Oh, thank god" he said as she kissed him. They started to make-out when suddenly Rachel pulled away.

"Rach, you okay?" he said as he told the man to stop the carriage. With that abrupt stop Rachel jumped out and threw up everything she ate. "Rachel!"

"I'm fine, just a little queasy I guess I should go home." she said quickly.

"I'll take you"

"What about Tori's car?"

"I took a cab here; my car is in the shop. I'll drive her car."

Rachel nodded and gave him the keys. Puck paid the man in the carriage and took the guitar and champagne. They got in the car and he drove away, she held his hand the entire time.

"I'm really sorry, Noah"

"Don't worry about it. We're going to get you home, in bed, and put on your favorite movie."

"Mulan?"

"Mulan." Rachel smiled and it started to rain.

"Ugh, New York traffic" Puck said but as he turned his head she was asleep, "wow." he smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Mulan?"

"Mulan." Puck said.

Rachel smiled and remembered Tori's story about how Josh would always take care of her. She watched the rain fall and felt queasy so she closed her eyes.

"Wow" she heard Puck say, he thought she was asleep. His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello? No I can't. I know I promised but I thought… no I left the ring at my office. Yeah, I wanted to take things slow. I don't think I'm ready to get married. No, she threw up and is asleep in the car. I'm taking her home now. Put Jeremy back on…."

She stopped listening after that, _'Doesn't want to get married? We were together for 7 years and he wants to take things _slow_? Is it me? Did the '_l love you' _come off as too strong'_

She heard him hang up the phone and she pretended to 'wake up.'

"Hey, that was a quick nap"

"How long was I asleep?"

"10 minutes we're 3 blocks from home."

"Oh." she nodded and sat up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck helped her into bed. He gave the champagne to Kurt and Blaine who were on their way upstairs.

"I don't want to know what they're about to do" Puck said.

"I'll end up putting music on… loudly" she smiled, "thank you"

"Anytime," he paused, "Listen, Rachel while you were asleep in the car, Jeremy called me. I have to go to Albany for a few days."

"That's like 3 hours from here!"

"I know, it's for a billboard ad for business. I have to go, sorry."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, I got the dates mixed up"

"Just… hurry back okay?"

"Absolutely."

"Go home, pack"

"I love you"

"Love you too. Now go."

He kissed her on the head, got a taxi and went home. The next day he was off to Albany with Jeremy. He hated leaving Rachel but it was only for like, 3 days, she would be fine. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>I know, not my best chapter, but please review- Tori :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was a week later and Puck still wasn't back. Jeremy and Puck had to stay longer because Puck found an abandoned warehouse and bought it to expand his business. Now he'll be gone for a week and Rachel doesn't like it.

"I know it's important to him and I'm so happy for him but we _just_ got back together and he's gone" Rachel said to Kurt and Tori. Tori and she were sitting at the counter as Kurt made them breakfast.

"Are you on your period?" Kurt asked.

"Why?"

"You've been moody for the past 4 days."

"Yeah well, I actually have to ask you guys something"

"What?" Kurt said sipping his coffee.

"How log does it take you to show pregnancy signs?"

"What?" Tori said.

"Puck and I had sex 2 weeks ago, I've been moody, I've gained 8 pounds, and I puked every morning and evening for the past week. Plus, my period is a day late"

"Oh god" Kurt said

"So what if it's a day late! I've gone a month without getting mine" Tori said.

"Ever since I've hit puberty my dads put me on a special medication to make my period come every 4 weeks exactly. My period has never been late"

"Did you use protection?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, he used a condom, and I was on the pill!"

"Maybe that special medication counter-acted the birth control, you know like it cancelled it out…" Tori said gently.

"Oh my god" Rachel said.

"What?" Kurt said serving eggs.

"He told me that the condom had broken, but I said to not worry about it because I was on the pill! When he finds out he's going to dump me!" Rachel started to panic.

"No, he won't do that and we don't even know if you're pregnant!" Kurt said picking up his keys. "You eat; I'll go get a test. We need milk anyway" With that Kurt left and Rachel was still freaking out.

"God damn it Rachel, if you honestly thing he'll dump you, let him. Because if he's that type as guy that will run and abandon you, then you deserve better."

Rachel started eating, "He said he didn't want to get married. I overheard his conversation when he thought I was asleep in the car."

"Maybe he said it to throw you off"

"No, he's not corny"

They dropped the conversation and waited for Kurt. Rachel went to the couch and turned on the t.v. when Mr. Schue came in with Samantha. They said their hellos and sat down. Tori came in with lemonade and rhat started to plan the reunion. Rachel told Mr. Shue what was going on while Samantha watched t.v.

"Well, Emma showed signs about 2 maybe 3 weeks in. So it is a possibility."

"I don't know what to do" Rachel said.

"Take the test"

"Here comes Kurt" Tori said. The minute he walked in he gave Rachel the test and a can on Arnold Palmer. After she gulfed down her drink she had to pee. A minute later she came out of the bathroom.

"How long do you have to wait?" Will asked.

"3 minutes" she said setting a timer.

They sat listening to Samantha sing along to Hannah Montana. Rachel's mind was racing.

'_What will my dads say? Will my mom want to be involved? Do I want her involved? And Puck will he dump me? No, he loves me. But he doesn't want to get married. Was he throwing me off?'_

She heard the buzzer go off and in a daze she got up, picked up the test and looked at it.

"Well?" Kurt said.

Rachel turned around looked at everyone in the room and opened her mouth to say…

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's really short but I wanted to post a new chapter ASAP. I know it's a little predictable but I want the story to move along. Most of you probably don't like how I ended this chapter. Anyway, r<strong>**eview please! -Tori 3**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Before going to Rachel's Puck headed to his house to shower and change. He had just bought an abandoned warehouse up in Albany and is officially expanding business. He could not be happier; nothing can stand in his way. He needed to see Rachel. He was gone for 2 weeks longer than he wanted and the last tie they spoke on the phone Rachel seemed agitated. She got mad when he told her "nothing could make me happier than this moment." He said that and there was a long pause before she said, "I have to go see you when you get back." He asked but what she meant and Kurt said she was on her period and extremely moody. As usual, Puck looked the other way. If living with two women taught him anything it was when a women is on her period, get her food, Disney movies and leaver her the fuck alone. It has worked for him for 25 years.

After a half hour, he headed over to Rachel's. He bought her flowers and chocolates and rented _Mulan _in hopes that it will make her feel better. He walked up to the doorstep and knocked twice.

"Hey, Puck. I told you, you could just walk in. There is no need to knock." Tori said hugging him hello.

"Yeah but I don't live here, it feels weird." he laughed.

"Hey Puck" Kurt called from the couch. Blaine waved hello, he had his arms around Kurt and they were watching football. Well Blaine was watching football, Kurt was reading a magazine.

"Where's Rachel?" Tori and Kurt exchanged a look. "What?"

"Rachel went home with Mr. Schue," Kurt said.

"What? Why? The reunion is tomorrow. We were supposed to go together!"

"Well like I said she was emotional and wanted to see her dads ASAP." Kurt said.

"But I just talked to her 2 days ago! She said she couldn't wait to see me"

"Well did she get mad at something you said?" Tori asked.

"Well she got mad when I said 'nothing could make me happier than this moment' when I bought the warehouse"

"Anything else?" Blaine asked.

"Oh my god"

"What?" Kurt said.

"She was talking about a wedding dress she saw in a magazine and I said 'Well at least you don't have to worry about that for a long time'"

"Oh no you didn't" Blaine said.

"Well if I knew she wanted to marry me, I would have no problem proposing."

"Puck it's not that. You know Rachel, she wouldn't force a proposal. She would wait a year before she did that." Kurt said.

"Then what else could it be, Kurt?"

Tori and Kurt looked down, "it's not our secret to tell" Tori said.

"Bullshit! Guys this is the love of my life. I lost her once; I don't want it to happen again! If it's something serious tell me!"

"You need to call her," Kurt said.

For the next 20 minutes, Puck called and called. Each time she didn't pick up. He started to get antsy and watched Kurt and Tori pack for the reunion.

He sat down next to Blaine, "What should I do, man?"

"Don't ask me. I only met you guys a month ago."

"Yeah but that's what I need."

"In my opinion, you need to give her space. Don't follow her, wait until your reunion to talk to her."

Puck took a deep breath, "No wonder why Kurt likes you"

Blaine smiled and looked down, "Yeah…"

"Oh by the way, Kurt's like a brother to me. You hurt him; you're going to deal with me." Puck smiled. 20 minutes later, Tori and Kurt came down from upstairs.

"Puck we just got off the phone with Rachel"

"And?"

"She wants us to tell you why she left"

"Okay"

"Puck, she thought you were going to dump her"

"And why would I do that"

"Because, Rachel's pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Another short one. Just want to move the story along. Hope you liked it! Review please -Tori :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Because, Rachel's pregnant" he heard Kurt say.

The word rung in his head and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He sat down and put his hands over his mouth.

"She's pregnant?" he asked.

Tori smiled, "Congrats Noah Puckerman, you're going to be a father."

He stood up, hugged Tori, then Kurt, and even picked up Blaine off the couch. He was grinning from ear to ear and couldn't stop smiling, "I'm gonna be a dad! Oh my god. This is the best day of my life."

Kurt started to tear up, "Puck, you need to call Rachel. She would be so happy to hear you say that!"

"No, I want to tell her in person. At the reunion, I'll sing her a song like I used to. Something that will let her know I'll never leaver her." He looked around to the smiling faces and gasped, "My mom's engagement ring!"

"What?" Kurt said.

"My mom's ring! I need to get it so I can propose to Rachel!"

"I thought you didn't want to get married?" Tori said.

"What gave you that idea?"

Kurt shot Tori a look and said, "Rachel over heard you in the car. She wasn't asleep when Jeremy called."Puck smiled, "No, well I mean yeah. Listen, I just said that because we had _just_ gotten back together. By 'taking things slow', I meant waiting a few months not years; and if she told me this, I would have gotten down on one knee right then and there. I love Rachel and I'm going to marry her, I always was. I was just waiting for the right amount of time to pass."

Kurt smiled, "Well go home, get you stuff and let's go back to Lima, Ohio."

"How did that taste coming out of your mouth"

"Like shit."

Puck got his keys and was halfway out the door, "Hey, Kurt can you meet me outside for a second?"

Kurt and Puck stepped out side, "What's up?" Kurt said.

"I don't know what Rachel will say, or if she's already said it, but I know she'll agree with me when I ask you; will you be the baby's godfather?"

Kurt squealed and hugged Puck, "Oh my God yes!" he started to cry, "You don't know how much this means to me. Sure I'm the godfather to Finn's first kid but this, this means so much, that I can't describe it."

"I'm glad. Meet you at the airport in an hour?" Puck said. He walked down the stairs to his car and drove to his apartment. When he walked in the door, he almost didn't recognize it. He was usually at Rachel's or at work.

"_When we get back, I'm moving in with Rachel' _he thought, _'I can't believe I'm going to be a dad. My whole life I couldn't wait to be a dad, so I could show everyone how wrong they were; and the fact that Rachel is the mother is makes it better.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, they arrived in Ohio. Puck looked around and took a deep breath. He looked over at Kurt who had a disgusted look on his face.

"You okay Kurt" Blaine asked.

"Never thought I'd be back in this hell-hole."

"Oh Kurt, you'll be fine" Tori said rubbing his back.

"Yeah, c'mon Kurt cheer up. Let's go get you a slushy." Puck chuckled.

"That's not even fucking funny Noah Puckerman!" Kurt shook his head and smiled. Tori and Blaine looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's go find my family," Puck said walking out of the airport. They saw and ran to him.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schue said.

They exchanged hugs and got in the car. Mr. Schue dropped Kurt, Blaine and Tori at Kurt's place. Puck went with them to say hello to Finn and his mom.

"Noah!" he heard her call.

"Mrs. Hud- Hummel!"

"Let me look at you! Oh you're still so handsome and congratulations on the pool business!"

"Thanks" he said as he shook Burt's hand.

"Puck!" Quinn said walking in the room with an 8-month pregnant belly.

"Hey!" He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"7 years" Finn said coming up behind them.

"Congrats" Puck said motioning to Quinn's stomach.

"Our third," Finn said, "It took us 3 years to have a kid. Our first is a boy named Corey who is 3, our second is Diana who is 18 months and this one is Mark."

"Congrats, again"

They talked for an hour before Puck went to his house, "NOAH!"

Hey didn't get his foot in the door before Jazzy tackled him.

"Hey Jazzy!" They hugged for a good five minutes. Puck doesn't come back to visit, only for Hanukah and birthdays.

"I miss you bro"

"I miss you, too. How's school?"

"So ready to graduate. I've only got 1 month left"

"If you started school on time with everyone else you would be out already."

"Blame mom not me. I didn't get held back like _someone_ else."

"What? Freshman year sucked." He smiled, "Where's mom?"

"Taking a show-"

"My baby!" his mom came running hugging and kissing Puck all over.

"Hey momma."

"Sit, eat. You look skinny." Puck smiled.

"I miss my girls" he hugged them both, "but I have new for you guys"

"What?" Jazzy asked.

"Well, Rachel and I got back together," they smiled, "and she's pregnant with my baby"

He couldn't hear from them screaming and hugging and his mom was crying.

"Jazz will you be the godmother?"

"YES"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Sorry if it seems all over the place or rushed. Review please-Tori 3<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Puck woke up in his bed with the sun shinning in his room. He got up and took a shower. He felt like he was getting ready for school again. He put on his best clothes and bought the best flowers money could buy. He walked out into the kitchen and saw Jazzy getting ready for school.

"Ha! Sucks for you" he said.

"Ha sucks for you! You have to pay bills!"

"You only have one more year, kid. Just wait, life sucks" He smiled.

"Oh, honey you're rental car is in the driveway" his mom said.

"Great, want a ride to school?" he asked Jazzy.

"Sure"

He smiled and went to the closet next to Jazzy's room. He pulled out a boom box and put a CD inside.

"What are you doing?" Jazzy asked as he put it in his car.

"Not only does Rachel love Broadway, but she also loves 80's movies."

"So?"

"So, I am going to hold this outside her bedroom window."

"That's so cheesy!"

"Yes, but it shows I care."

"You're a good guy Puck."

"Damn straight." They got in the car and he drove her to school.

"Coming in?" Jazzy asked. He looked up at the school he once attended.

"Nah, I'll wait till tonight" He said goodbye and went to Rachel's. He parked in her driveway and stood outside her window. He pressed play on the boom box and held it up. Nothing happened.

"What the fuck, no batteries. Great." he said. He put the boom box down and ran to his car.

'_Good thing I thought of a back up plan. My speakers! All I have to do is plug it into my…Ipod. Which I forgot at home. Son of a bitch! Now what.' _he looked in the trunk of his car. There was a guitar with a note on it.

'**That boom box hasn't worked since 1983. Besides, live music is more romantic- Jazzy'**

He smiled and picked up the guitar. He walked over to where the boom box was and started singing 'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars.

'_If you ever leave me baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

'_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_

_Will keep you by my side_

_Will keep you from walkin' out the door.'_

He saw Rachel approach the window. She slowly opened it and listened to him sing.

'_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain…'_

"Puck what are you doing?" she smiled.

"Getting my family back," he said loudly. She giggled and walked away from the window. He walked over to the door, still singing, waiting for her to run out to him.

'_Don't just say, goodbye_

_Don't just say, goodbye_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain…'_

He took the guitar off as the door opened quickly. Rachel ran out and wrapped her arms around Puck's neck, holding him tightly. He hugged her back, they pressed against each other tightly not wanting to let go. He pulled back, put his hand on her face and kissed her deeply. Her lip balm tasted like strawberries and her shampoo smelled like green apple.

He took a step back and looked Rachel in the eyes, "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I thought you'd dump me"

"Why in the hell would I do that."

"I overheard you saying you didn't want to marry me"

"Because I don't have a lot of money to throw you the wedding you deserve, and we had just gotten together I figured you'd say no. I was going to wait a few months to propose."

Rachel started crying, "Oh, Noah"

"I love you Rachel Berry and nothing is going to change that. This baby is ours and I'm not going anywhere."

They hugged once more. He could feel her tears of joy and her relief that he was staying. He was going to raise this baby to be one hell of a kid. He was going to show everyone that he is **not** like his dad. He is going to show everyone that this 'piece of shit' is going to be one hell of a father.

* * *

><p><strong>I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS! I cut the song to make it shorter. Please review, thanks for reading!- Tori:)<strong>


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Are you sucking his soul out?" Blaine screamed behind them. Puck and Rachel stopped their intense make out session to turn around and see Kurt, Tori, and Blaine standing behind them.

"Hey guys," Rachel said turning pink. Puck smiled at how rosy her cheeks got. He always thought that was the most adorable thing about her.

"Hey Rach, how's your morning sickness?" Tori asked walking forward with Kurt and Blaine.

"Horrid. I eat saltine crackers and drink water in the morning and it helps a little."

"Sorry," Puck said and looked down at her.

"Oh trust me, when I'm screaming and pushing this kid out is when you should be saying 'Sorry,'" Rachel said as everyone laughed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Puck asked looking at Kurt.

"We have a choir room to set up. We came to kidnap Rachel, but I see you have that covered." Kurt replied.

"Yeah we'll swing by the school later." Puck said.

"Oh no, I want to meet Rachel's dads first." Tori said walking through the door with Rachel. Blaine followed her and Kurt turned to Puck.

"You proposing?"

"Yeah. Later tonight."

"Where are you getting the ring?"

"I have my grandmother's ring. It's really beautiful."

"How are you going to do it?"

"I don't know yet. All I know is that it's happening tonight."

Puck walked in the door behind Kurt and hugged Rachel's dads.

"Mr. Puckerman!" Hiram said.

"Hey Hiram." Puck said shaking his hand.

"Thanks for getting my daughter pregnant." Hiram said.

Puck didn't know what to say, he stood there with his mouth open looking for words to say.

"Relax boy! Leroy and I are thrilled! We've been waiting for a wedding, and a grandchild, for years now," Hiram looked around and whispered, "You are going to marry her right?"

"I'm putting together a proposal plan in my head as we speak."

Hiram hugged Puck, "Welcome to the family son!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Puck went home to get ready after they set up the choir room. He took a shower and put on his best clothes. He was excited to see his friends again.

"You nervous?" Jazzy said standing in the doorway in a black dress.

"A little, thanks for coming." He said.

"Hey, they were like family to me too. Especially Sam, that boy…"

"You better stop there." Puck said smiling. He picked up his grandmothers ring and looked at it.

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you doing this because she's pregnant, or because you love her?"

Without hesitation he said, "I love her more than anything in the world. Besides you of course."

"Oh of course. Any idea of how you're going to do it."

"It's a surprise because she thinks I don't want to get married yet. I have a small thing in mind."

"Fine but I will not be a bridesmaid if I have to wear a frilly dress."

"Oh I would love to see that. You dress like Tina did in her freshman year!"

"We have style." Jazzy smiled, "I never knew you two were close."

"No one ever admitted it but we were all close. We looked out for each other, beat up bullies, we were a family. It's a shame we all lost touch."

"That's what tonight is for!"

Puck smiled, "You're one great kid, you know that?"

"Duh. I'm Jasmine Maria Puckerman. I'm fucking awesome!" She smiled.

Jazzy walked over and gave her big brother a hug. He kissed her on the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Noah."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me all these years."

"Any time, kid. Any time."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I only have a few chapter left! Review please :)- Tori.<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Puck walked into the choir room with a huge smile on his face. Sue had borrowed the disco floor again; the whiteboard said "Reunion" on it as if it was the week's lesson. The chairs were set up as if it was any other glee club meeting. There was a table that had drinks and snacks. There were balloons with the kid's yearbook photos on them and streamers that said "welcome back" He smiled at the memories of the room, the songs they sang, the drama that unfolded. Puck walked away from Jazzy and sat in the chair in the far left corner, the place where he used to sit all the time.

"Feels good to be back?" Jazzy said standing on the disco floor.

"I had no idea you guy expanded the room!" he said.

"Mr. Schue raised enough money to knock down a few walls; the room is so much bigger. If we can't sing on the stage, we practice in here." Jazzy said, "I think I'm gonna miss this place."

"I do. I miss it everyday." He smiled.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN!" he heard someone yell.

"MR. SAM EVANS!" Puck yelled back. He sprung up and hugged his best friend.

"It's great to see you man!" Sam said grabbing his shoulder.

"You too, how have you been?"

"Good, I graduated college, and I just got a job in Hollywood in a movie!"

"Congrats man!" Puck hugged him once more.

"Sam Evans" Puck let go and Sam turned around, Mercedes Jones was behind them.

"Mercedes freaking Jones! The singer! Can I have your autograph?" Sam said hugging her.

"I have you to thank for that" Mercedes said. "Puck!" she said waking up to hug him.

"Mercedes! I've missed you sweet pea"

Mercedes laughed, "When have you ever called me sweet pea?"

"Well he's a changed man." Rachel said walking in with Kurt, Blaine and Tori.

"KURT! RACHEL!" Mercedes bellowed.

"MERCEDES!" Rachel and Kurt yelled together. The 3 hugged for what felt like 10 minutes. Rachel was already crying. Kurt introduced Blaine, as his boyfriend, and Tori.

"Oh look it's my junior prom date!" Rachel said hugging Sam.

"Sorta prom dates" Sam said kissing her on the cheek.

"Kurt, my man!" Sam said hugging Kurt.

"Samuel!" Kurt smiled.

Puck said hello to Kurt, Tori and Blaine. He kissed Rachel and Sam whistled. Jazzy, hugging everyone that walked in the room, hugged Sam a little too long.

"Watch it Jazz." Puck winked.

"I'm 19." She said nudging Sam.

"And I'm 24" Sam said nudging back. The group laughed and sat down, waiting the arrival of their other cast members.

5 minutes later Quinn came waddling in with Finn right behind her, "SAM! MERCEDES!" she screamed.

"Quinn, my girl." Mercedes said hugging her gently. "Finn! Give me some love!" she said hugging him tightly.

"Hey, Quinn. You still look gorgeous." Sam said kissing her on the cheek and hugging her.

"Hey Sammy, you too." She smiled.

"Finn!" He hugged his friend tightly.

"Hey Sam! Missed you man!" Finn said patting his back. Not a moment later did Santana and Brittany come walking in with their pinkies interlocked.

"Sup bitches!" Brittany called out. Everyone jumped up and said hello.

"Rachel Berry!" Santana said hugging her. The memories of their rivalry cam flooding back and they laughed at how their friendship was wasted.

"Hey Santana!" Puck said hugging his ex-girlfriend.

"Sup Puckerman." She smiled that famous Santana smile.

The room was just like the old days. The gang back together, almost. Artie rolled on 5 minutes later.

"ARTIE!" Puck jumped at the sight of him.

"Puck!" Artie said, mocking him, "hold on, don't bend down." Puck looked confused. "A few months ago, I got stem cells. Hasn't worked yet, but I am able to stand with my crutches, so." Artie stood up wobbly and unsteady but Puck held him up with a tight bear-hug. Everyone else came by and hugged him; some had tears at the sight of Artie standing. When Artie saw Tori, he put on the old Artie face and started to flirt with her, and she flirted back. Moments later Rory and Sugar walked in holding hands. Sugar still dressed as she did in high school and Rory still had his thick Irish accent.

"My lepricon!" Brittney said hugging him and everyone laughed. Tina and Mike came running in the room minutes later, and Tina started crying at the sight of everyone in the room at once.

"Kurt! Sam!" Mike said hugging them. Puck hugged Tina and kissed her on the cheek. Everyone sat down but Puck. He stood on the disco floor and looked at everyone.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "I miss this" he said.

All the girls were crying, the boys trying not to cry. Jazzy was sitting next to Sam, of course, Tori was sitting next to Artie and Blaine next to Kurt. He wished that they were in the glee club with the rest of us it would have made it more special.

"Sit down Puckerman, you're in my way!" He heard Sue call behind him. He sat down next to Rachel and held her hand.

Sue stood there her famous red jump suit, scolding everyone in the room. She was holding a megaphone which she put in front of her mouth, "You think coming back is hard? Try watching the students who changed your life leave and grow up _THAT'S HARD_" She said smiling. She went around hugging everyone, and kissing each one on the cheek.

"Geez Sue you don't need to use that thing!" Beiste said walking in, wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"BEISTE" Everyone screamed. She gave everyone a hug. Puck stood up and hugged her tightly. She was, after all, the one who taught him to stop listening to everyone who called him trash. She was the one person who understood and helped him get through the feeling of hating himself. She was the person who helped him accept who he was and taught him how to embrace who he wanted to be.

"Sue, that was very nice. I'm proud of you." Emma said walking through the door with a 6-month pregnant belly. She handed out pamphlet that said, "So you can back to Lima for a glee club reunion." Inside were questions to keep conversations going but at the very bottom it said, "Oh hell, no one is going to need these." Everyone smiled and Emma too went around hugging everyone. Emma and Sue sat down in chairs to the side. Everyone waited for the man that showed them what it meant to be an adult.

"Alright guys, this week's lesson: Reunion. Your assignment: Get your asses out of those chairs and hug me!" he laughed. He was still bad at making jokes, but everyone, including Emma, Sue, Tori, Blaine and Jazzy, got up and hugged him. It was a great big group hug that lasted for 10 minutes. When they let go and sat down, everyone was quiet. They looked all around them, the memories flooding back.

"I feel like I never left." Mercedes said.

Everyone giggled, "That's because I don't think we ever really did leave." Mike said.

"Well, there is only 1 way of celebrating this reunion, and Kurt, you said you have something to say."

Kurt got up, "Okay first, I love you all and I'm so happy all of us could make it. Well, you've all met my boyfriend Blaine, but I have a song I'd like to sing to him." Blaine put a hand on his heart. Finn went to the drums and Puck the guitar.

"_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh_

_I'd give anything again to be your baby doll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_You said sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_Made love the first time and you said to me this_

_Something, something about this place_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah something about, baby, you and I_

_Sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_Made love the first time and you said to me this_

_Something, something about this place_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah something about, baby, you and I_

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_You, you and I_

_You, you and I, I_

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_Oh yeah!_

_I'd rather die_

_Without you and I_

_C'mon!_

_Put your drinks up!_

_We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent_

_'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven_

_There's only three men that I'm a serve my whole life_

_It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ_

_Something, something about the chase_

_Six whole years_

_I'm a New York man, born to run you down_

_So have my lipstick all over your face_

_Something, something about just knowing when it's right_

_So put your drinks up for Nebraska_

_For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you_

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_Baby, I rather die!_

_Without you and I_

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_Nebraska, I rather die_

_Without you and I_

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you." _

Blaine got up and kissed Kurt deeply. Everyone whistled and Rachel screamed, "Are you sucking his soul out!" and winked at a blushing Blaine.

Puck's phone vibrated, **'I'm here.' **his uncle texted him.

'**Good.' **Puck texted back. He looked at Rachel who mouthed "I love you" to him.

"I love you too" he mouthed back.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or Glee.<strong>

**Review please I hope you liked it!- Tori.**

**p.s. I forgot that in "Puckleberry" I did mention Blaine, so when I wrote this story I wrote him as a kid from Nebraska. Silly rookie mistake, sorry.**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Puck was still at his guitar and Finn at the drums, everyone was talking and trying to decide what song to sing next.

"Run, Joey, Run!" Rachel said.

"Oh dear Lord, no!" Mercedes said shaking her head.

"I have a song." Puck said. Mr. Schue sat down and gave the floor to him. "This is for Rachel, I love you." Rachel smiled and blew him a kiss.

"_I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies_

_And I swear like the shadow that's by your side_

_I see the questions in your eyes_

_I know what's weighing on your mind_

_You can be sure I know my part_

_'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years_

_You'll only cry those happy tears_

_And though I make mistakes I'll never break your heart_

_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies_

_I'll be there_

_I swear like a shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there"_

The rest of the glee club sang background, Rachel was very confused. Puck offered his hand and she took it. He started to dance with her as he sang to her.

"_For better or worse till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_And I swear_

_I'll give you everything I can_

_I'll build your dreams with these two hands_

_We'll hang some memories on the walls_

_And when_

_Just the two of us are there_

_You won't have to ask if I still care_

_'Cause as the time turns the page_

_My love won't age at all_

_And I swear_

_By the moon and the stars in the skies_

_I'll be there_

_I swear_

_Like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_And I swear_

_I swear_

_By the moon and stars in the sky_

_I'll be there_

_Every single beat of my heart_

_I swear_

_Oh, I swear"_

Puck stopped singing and Rachel was tearing up. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "Thank you Puck." she whispered. With that the lights went out, it was pitch black. Sweet Caroline was being played over the speaker, it flooded the halls. All of a sudden Puck let go and Rachel was standing alone.

"Puck, guys?" she called out but no one answered. She turned her head to see candles in the hallway. She followed them_, _one aisle of candles led her to her locker she had during high school. There was a red rose with a note that said, "_The place where I asked you out." _She saw another aisle of candles that led her to a bench outside the theatre room. There was another red rose and a note that said, "_Our first kiss, after I was too chicken to kiss you on our date." _Then there was a red rose surrounded by lights in a circle. That note said, "_This is the place where I realized I loved you, and wanted to spend my life with Rachel Berry." _She walked into the theatre where again, there were candles that led her to the stage, with red rose peddles all over the floor. A single spotlight hit Puck; he was on one knee, holding a dozen roses.

"Rachel Barbra Berry. I love you more than anything else in this world. I've only ever wanted you and no one else. You make me happier than I ever though possible. You are the love of my life." She was crying standing in front of him. He opened up the box with the ring and said, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Rachel said kissing him deeply. The lights went up and the rest of the glee club was standing in the seats.

"She said yes!" Puck screamed, grinning from ear to ear.

The club screamed and headed for the stage, they tackled the newly engaged couple, and Kurt called out "WE NEED ALCOHOL!"

Everyone laughed and headed back to the choir room. A banner that read, "Way to not screw up Puck" hung on the back wall.

"We couldn't resist." Tori and Blaine said. Everyone celebrated, sang songs, Brittney got drunk and turned into a stripper and Santana started crying because her wife was so beautiful.

"Glad to see some things don't change" Finn said.

"Yeah," Puck laughed, he turned his head to see Jazzy and Sam making out. "Ja-" he started but Rachel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let it go."

"But that's my sister!"

"She's 19, she can handle herself."

"She's still a kid!"

"It's not like they're having sex Puck."

He took a deep breath, "Well, we will be disagreeing for the next 18 plus years won't we"

"Yeah but it's gonna be fun" she said kissing him on the cheek.

20 minutes later his uncle texted him **'It's all set up, did she say yes?'**

'**Yeah. Is everyone on board?'**

'**Yeah. Are you sure you want to do this?'**

'**I've wanted to do this for 8 years.'**

* * *

><p>What's he planning? Review please, I know it seams rushed. Sorry, -Tori 3<p> 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning they all woke up in the choir room.

"What the hell?" Sam said sitting up.

"Wow, did we seriously sleep here?" Puck said.

"We didn't even drink that much!" Kurt said.

"Well, I drank to much can someone explain what the hell happened after these two got engaged?" Blaine said rubbing his head.

"The last thing I remember is us sitting in a circle playing spin the bottle."

"Just like at Rachel's house our junior year!" Tina laughed.

"Except we don't have school today, and I didn't make out with Kurt." Rachel said laughing.

"Oh God, that was horrible!" Kurt said covering his eyes.

"Hey!" Rachel said standing up, "Excuse me, I'm about to throw up." she said running to the bathroom.

"I got this" Quinn said waddling after her.

After they were gone everyone stood up, "Good job guys, plan is in action!"

"I still can't believe we got her to sleep on the floor!" Mike shook his head.

"I can't believe I slept on the floor!" Jazzy said.

"Correction, you slept on me." Sam said; Jazzy winked.

"Okay, guys, your tuxes are in the locker room. Girls the dresses are in the room right there. Get changed in here and the limo will be outside in an hour."

"How are we going to get Rachel in a wedding dress without her suspecting?" Tori said.

"Blind fold her!" Brittney said.

"This is so stupid." Santana said shaking her head.

The guys had already left, "Please?" Puck pleaded.

"How did you pick the dress anyway?" Tina said pulling bridesmaid dresses out of the room next door.

"Apparently, before we split, she was looking at dresses and Kurt saw a dress she had liked and bought it while we were in New York."

"That makes very little sense" Tori said pulling off her shirt.

Puck looked away, "Love you guys" he said as he walked out. He saw Rachel walking toward the choir room with Quinn, who had blind-folded Rachel.

He gave Quinn a look, "Brittany" she mouthed. He smiled and walked into the locker room to see half the guys already dressed.

"Can't believe you're marrying Rachel" Finn said patting him on the shoulder.

"Neither can I."

"You're not backing out are you?" Blaine said handing him his tux.

"I've been waiting for this for 8 years. I'm no backing out at all."

"Good because the limo is outside and waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Guys what is going on?" Rachel said as she felt the girls putting her in a dress.

"We're taking you out to your baby shower!" Kurt said quickly.

"Then why am I blind folded?"

"To surprise you!" Brittany said. They lifted the blind fold to put make up on her. She tried to look around but they lifted her head up and there were no mirrors around.

"Guys!" she said as they put the blind fold back on.

"You'll thank us later." Quinn said, lifting her out of the chair.

They were walking down the hallway and out the doors, "I can't wait to have this baby" Rachel said.

"Oh yeah?" Tori said.

"Yeah, then Puck and I can get married and have more beautiful children and live our lives the way we are supposed to."

"Just so you know Puck asked me to be the godfather." Kurt said as they put her in the limo.

"Well who else would it be?" she smiled.

"Who's the godmother?" Tori asked.

"You."

"What?" Tori said.

"You've helped me through so much over the past few years.

""What about all these ladies." Tori said holding back tears.

"That's what my other children are for."

"How many children do you want to have?" Mercedes asked.

"4 or more."

"Girl, you crazy" Brittany said. "We have 2 kids and we have our hands full."

"Seriously, between potty training and learning how to read…" Santana shook her head.

"I just want to have Noah's kids; I love him so much. I can't wait to walk down that isle and say 'I do'"

"That may come sooner than you think" Tina said helping her out of the car once it stopped.

"What do you mean?" She said. They walked her into a room and took off the blind fold.

She looked out the window to see Puck standing in a gazebo covered in pink flowers. All the guys were in tuxes and their family and friends were sitting in chairs. She looked down to see herself in a white dress. She looked in a mirror; it was her dream dress marrying her dream man. Her bridesmaids were in pink and Kurt was in a tux with a pink vest.

"That was the dress you picked out a few years after we moved to New York and thought he was going to propose. The minute he found out you were pregnant I bought it." He started to cry.

"I… I don't know what to say…" music started playing and the girls walked out one by one.

"Hey sweet heart." her dads said.

"I was going to be Puck's best man, but I wanted to be your maid of honor." Kurt said winking and walking out.

She looked out at Puck who was standing next to his Uncle. She put a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes as her dad said, "Ready?"

"I am so ready" she laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's rushed, but I feel bad for making you guys wait.<strong>


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Puck looked up to see Rachel walking down the isle in her beautiful white dress. His eyes started to tear up and he tried not to cry as his bottom lip quivered.

She looked at him as he tried not to cry, which made her start to cry. She walked faster just to stand next to him. She got to the end of the isle and started to sob as her dads kissed her on the cheek. She held Puck's hands, "You did this?" she asked.

"With some help from my handy-dandy glee club."

"Damn right!" Mercedes yelled from the chairs; everyone laughed.

"Ready to start?" the rabbi asked.

"Been ready for 8 years." Puck said.

Rachel did the math in her head and started to cry and the rabbi started. Puck rubbed the tears off her face as they fell. They got lost in each other's eyes as the rabbi talked. The whole world seemed to stop for a moment as this wedding went on. They only looked at each other and they blocked out the world waiting for their queue for the vows.

"Mr. Puckerman, would you please repeat after me," Puck nodded, "I, Noah Puckerman,"

"I Noah Puckerman,"

"Take thee Rachel"

"Take thee Rachel,"

"To be my lawful wedded wife"

"To be my lawful…wedded…wife" he repeated as tears fell down his face.

"Now Rachel-"

"I, Rachel berry take thee Noah to be by lawful wedded husband" she said quickly. Everyone busted out into laughter while the bride and groom started to cry.

"Okay, well, then I guess the only thing left to say is… I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

Puck pulled Rachel into a deep kiss; he stepped on the glass underneath him as everyone yelled that famous saying.

Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and ran down the very short isle and into the reception hall; this was not your traditional wedding.

They had a moment together before everyone showed up, "I can't believe you did that! I love you so much!" she said kissing him deeply.

He pulled her close and their bodies clung together. A flash went off and they all heard Blaine say, "Save it for the honeymoon!"

They spent the rest of the night dancing in each other's arms, until a dad wanted to dance or unless Puck wanted to dance with his mom or Jazzy.

Artie and Tori spent the night together, either dancing on the dance floor or sitting at the tables. And, much to Puck's dismay, Jazzy spent a good portion of the night dancing with Sam. Puck and Rachel smiled while they watched Kurt and Blaine dance while their foreheads were touching.

"This is so perfect." she whispered to Puck as they danced.

"It is perfect because I finally got to marry the girl of my dreams." he smiled.

"I love you so much, words can't describe it." Rachel said looking up into his eyes.

"I love you too." he said bending down to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, all I have left to write is the epilouge!<strong>


	21. Epilogue

_**Epilogue- Years Down The Road.**_

Puck and Rachel have been happily married for 8 years. During those years Puck's business soared. He has expanded to 20 states and added a landscaping branch to it. So now his company offers landscaping and pool cleaning. Rachel has decided to become an actress, not just on Broadway, but in movies. She has a total of 10 movies, 2 Broadway shows, and 3 TV show appearances. She is well known to most people, and although she isn't a HUGE star, she is still getting stopped on the street every once and a while by a fan asking for an autograph.

They had their first baby, it was a boy, they named it Will, after Mr. Schue. He had Rachel's eyes, but Puck's everything else. He was the perfect baby boy. Rachel had Puck and Tori in the room during the delivery. Kurt had passed out when she started pushing and Blaine had to carry him out. Kurt makes up for it, however, by spoiling his godson.

Kurt married Blaine, and are living happily in New York with their daughter, Joanna, and their 3-month old son, Darren. Kurt is a famous Broadway star, known for his voice, and his past. He wrote a book about his high school experience and how he over came it. He is an inspiration to all. Blaine, though not famous, still dances on Broadway part time. The other time he is a stay at home dad and couldn't be happier. Tori comes over to help with her kids whenever she can.

Yes, Tori married Artie. However, he had to move to New York because Tori's dancing carrier was about to take off; and it did. She has been in multiple movies, and many Broadway shows. Artie, being Artie, always goes to every single show she is in. Artie is a well known director of over 5, #1, box office movies and all in 8 years! His movies have gotten him Grammies, Tony's, and even a few Teen Choice Awards. They have 3 children, Kevin who is 4, Jason who is 2, and Anna Bell who is 1. They all love to go to work with Tori, but love going to see Artie's movie in person, especially Kevin, he loves to blow things up. One time, a very special person was in a movie of Artie's: Sam.

Sam was living it up in LA with Jazzy, who was too an actress. They are Hollywood's power couple, living in a huge mansion with 3 kids, Chord, Eric, and Lauren. Though they didn't get married until Chord was born the two could not be happier, and Puck was happy to have Sam as a brother in law. For a while, when starting out, Jazzy and Sam lived in a bedroom house with Mercedes.

Mercedes is married to a wonderful man who stays home with their 4 kids; Jake, 6, Amber, 3, Chris and Marissa, 2 (twins). Her husband, Jeff, is very supportive of her music carrier. Mercedes has 3 albums out and another one on the way. She has starred in few musicals on Broadway and in a movie based on Whitney Houston, her idol. She keeps close with Quinn, her best friend.

Quinn gave birth to her third child, Mark, after the Puckleberry wedding; that was her and Finn's last child. Quinn is a Physical Therapist, and Finn owns Burt's old mechanic shop fixing cars. The two do very well. While working at the shop Finn also teaches gym, he is the head of a glee club in a high school not too far from Dalton. He has expanded Burt's shop to 3 other states, making Burt proud of both his sons. Being in charge of a glee club he keeps close contact with Will.

Will and Emma had their twins, Jessica and Matthew, making Samantha happy. Will is now the principle of McKinley along with being the glee club teacher. Emma is still the guidance councilor but usually takes off early to clean the house every Friday. Her OCD is better but they still work on it, with the help of their dear friend Beiste.

Beiste is married with 2 kids, Carol and Michael. Her husband is Fred, not abusive and loves football. He helps out at practices and takes the kids to every game. Beiste talks to Puck, Finn and Mike often but has annual lunches with Sue…who knew those two would be biffles?

Sue, with her baby, is no longer a single mother. She found a man who is very understanding of her child's issues. He is a special Education teacher that goes around from school to school helping kids with learning disabilities or more. They have been happily married for 3 years and are going strong. Sue's daughter, Jane, is a very happy-go- lucky and high functioning child. She still has some problems but with 2 loving parents she doesn't struggle.

Santana and Brittany still live in Massachusetts with their 2 children, Naya and Heather. They recently adopted a little boy named Ryan and he makes the perfect addition to the family. All 3 children are smart and talented. Brittany opened a restaurant about 5 years ago. It is well known for its live music, mostly by Santana. Santana is a stay at home mom after falling in love with her children. She first became a Pediatric Nurse, singing to the children, but after adopting their children she hung it up to spend every moment with them.

Mike is a well known dancer in the ballet and Broadway. He is married to Tina and has 3 kids, Jenna, Harry, and Brandon. Tina sings in local plays and has a movie coming out soon. She likes o spend most of her time with the kids, and LOVES taking them to see Mike perform. They keep close contact with Puck and Rachel.

As I was saying they had their first son, Will, and Rachel fell in love. She dedicated many of her shows to him. They had 3 more children, Lea, Kelly, and Chase. Puck loves watching his kids run around in the back yard and loves to swim in the pool with them. He always thinks about the people who told him he would be a dead-beat just like his dad; well he proved them wrong.

"Noah, honey you home?" Rachel called.

"In the kitchen" He said.

Rachel came up behind him and put her head on his shoulder, watching their kids play baseball in the backyard.

"We did well… for a couple of glee club nerds." She laughed.

He turned around and kissed her, "I'm just glad I'm nothing like my dad," he was silent for a moment and looked at his kids, "I hope I give them someone to be proud of."

"Trust me; you gave them so much more than that." She said kissing his head.

"I love you, you know that?" he smiled.

"Of course you love me; I'm Rachel Berry," she smiled, "Your Jewish American princess."

"You are never going to let me live that down are you?"

"I wouldn't be your wife if I did." she said walking in the back yard.

"Mom!" Chase screamed. The 4 ran to her and gave her a hug. Puck took a picture with his phone and smiled. His dreams have come true.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. Sorry it took so long. I know it's probably corny and predictable but it makes me smile. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
